Ruin
by UnforgivenMe
Summary: Harry receives a letter from an unknown sender. Little does he know this person will turn his life upside down and break down any morality he may have had. AU 6th year
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, this is just a fiction piece of work based off the story and characters of the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1

The dead of the night in Little Whinging was cool. The street lamps offered the only light in the moonless sky. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the plants on Privet Drive. A cloaked figure swept through the street not bothering to look at any house. The figure came to a halt in front of number four. The figure lowered the hood of the cloak to show a haunted face with no eyes and the mouth was just a hole. The heaving of its chest brought about a rattle that only one living being in the street could here.

The figure started to float towards the uppermost window of the darkened dwelling. The glass on the windows frosted from the sudden cold that had now settled around the house. The Dementor now level with the window drew another chilling breath. A gnarled hand reached out from underneath the tattered cloak and pulled the window open from the small gap that was left.

The hellish creature moved into the room and found a figure asleep on a small single bed. It could feel all the happy memories it could feed on emitting from the figure in the bed. The Dementor hovered above the figure in the bed and slowly pulled back the sheet. The hands of the Dementor shot out quickly and grabbed the head and turned it upwards. The figure was barely awake before the Dementor's mouth had latched on, sharp teeth puncturing the skin around the mouth.

The victim was wildly thrashing around trying to pry the mouth off of his own. As the seconds passed the he fell unconscious is skin pale and white. The Dementor dropped the man from its embrace and fled the open window. The emotionless eyes of the boy blinked a few times. A single tear fell from his left eye.

Harry awoke with a start. His bed soaked in cold sweat. He fumbled for his glasses, haphazardly shoving them on his face. He inhaled a deep breath shaking the remnants of the dream from his subconscious. He needed a shower.

He quickly dressed and quietly made his way to the bathroom. His relatives were not awake yet. The sun had barely had time to rise; grey streaks still marred the cloudless summer sky. The animals of the day were now rising while the nocturnal ones were just starting their rest.

The hot water pounded at his flesh washing away the stink of sweat from his undernourished body. His hand ran over the scar on his arm a stark reminder on what was waiting for him in the world. Harry knew not to be in the shower for too long least his Uncle find out. He shut the water off and grabbed the only towel that was his. A faded yellow-grey towel filled with a few holes was the only towel he's had since he came home from his first year at Hogwarts. Harry was sure this is what his Uncle used to use to polish his car.

As he made his way back to his room to do a bit of study before breakfast he heard some odd grunting noises coming from the his cousin Dudley's room. Deciding to ignore the most likely sexual sounds emanating from inside the room, he suppressed a shudder and kept walking.

There was a brown owl sitting atop his desk when he entered his room. A letter tied to its leg. As Harry approached the owl stuck its leg out. Harry untied the letter and started to read

Dear Harry,

We need to talk soon. A matter of upmost importance has recently come up.

There was no signature and no clue on whose was writing it. He thought he'd ask Dumbledore what he thought about the strange letter from no one. Harry sat at his desk and opened his Charms text and proceeded to flip though until he found the relevant chapter that he needed to use for his homework.

An hour later he shut the book with a soft thud, Charms completed. Now it was time for him to make a move downstairs to prepare and cook breakfast for his family.

Harry was halfway through cooking when his aunt and uncle came downstairs. They took their customary seats at the table. Aunt Petunia clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner as she set eyes on her nephew cooking. Uncle Vernon just grunted as he reached across for the days newspaper.

"Where's Duddykins? He's usually down by now".

"I'm not too sure Pet". Vernon replied, then turning to Harry "Boy! Go tell Dudley that breakfast is ready".

Harry laid out the breakfast on the table first. Then slowly walked upstairs and knocked on his fat cousin's door. No reply. He knocked again. Still nothing, thinking it was strange that he hadn't answered Harry gripped the door knob, turned it and pushed the door open. What he saw shocked him. He knew then what he saw would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Lying on his bed was Dudley, stark naked with headphones one. Harry gave an involuntary shudder as Dudley jumped from the sudden intrusion. Harry quickly closed the door and then yelled through the door that breakfast was ready before making a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Dudley arrived down stairs red faced at being caught. He sat down with a quick good morning to both of his parents and averting his eyes from Harry's. The entire breakfast was silent and awkward, this topped Harry's list of 'Least Favourite Breakfast's' not that he had many favourable ones.

A small owl suddenly flew through the open kitchen window and hit the kitchen table coming to land in front of Harry. When the owl was upright again it pushed its foot out towards Harry. Neither him nor his family had said a word while this was happening, but just stared in shock. Harry untied the letter from around the small owl's foot and shoved the letter into his pocket. He would read it later in the safe confines of his room away from the prying eyes of his Aunt and Cousin.

After he finished breakfast and washed up all the dishes he made his way up to his room to read his letter. There was no seal or handwriting on the front. Harry tore open the letter and began to read. Halfway through he sighed in frustration and was in the process of throwing it down when he felt the pull of a hook behind his navel. The next second he was spinning off away from his room.

**AN: This is my first piece of fanfiction that I've decided to post beside that's writing challenge I did a few weeks ago. Updates to this will be random and sporadic at best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's legs buckled beneath him as he landed causing him to roll over and hit his face into the ground. A dull crunch echoed throughout the small chamber he was in. Harry pushed himself from the ground into a kneeling position. As he glanced around the room he noticed that there was a small leather couch with dust coated all over it. Next to the couch was an old brass lamp, cobwebs stretched between the two. There was no door in the small room.

Soft light filtered in from a window high above. Something warm with the taste of copper fell onto his lips; Harry used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his throbbing nose. Now that he thought about it his nose was radiating pain across his face.

Harry decided to take a seat on the couch and try and figure out what had happened. His thoughts drifted to the first letter he had received that morning. It was written in what appeared to be normal ink with an elegant script. He tried to cross reference the style to ones he knew, but came up empty. Who was this mysterious sender?

The second letter Harry couldn't understand, there was nothing remotely in English. Letters and numbers were mixed together in what seemed like random sequences. A few non English words seemed to fill spaces between the oddities. He was sure Hermione would have understood it. There was no discernable hand writing, it was all block letters and too clean to be written by hand. Harry lifted the letter up to have a look at the parchment once more.

A loud grinding sound coming from the opposite wall startled Harry out of his thoughts causing him to smack the back of his head onto the wall behind him. Bright florescent light filled his vision blinding him momentarily. Removing his glasses he rubbed his eyes hoping for some relief. With grey blotches clouding his vision he could make out a dark human shape growing in size.

As the blotches in his vision lessened, Harry sloppily placed his glasses back upon his face. Now with greater focus Harry could now see an elderly man in a white coat standing in front of him holding a clipboard. The man was completely bald, no facial hair and no eye brows. Dark marks hung underneath both of his pale blue eyes. His grey skin gave him a sickly look about him as if he was about to kneel over and wither away before Harry's eyes.

"I am Doctor Leopold Stannard, you may call me Doctor Stannard or Sir." The old man asked in a raspy voice. "I am correct in assuming that you are Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging? And that you attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?

"Uh…yes?" Harry replied nervously not sure on what to make of the Doctor. Harry felt around for his wand. Realising that it was still laying underneath his pillow in his room he paled in shock. "Are you a Death Eater?"

Harry's head suddenly jerked sideways as Doctor Stannard retracted his hand. "You will answer my questions and end it with Doctor Stannard or Sir!" The doctor said in a cold tone. "Now are you Harry Potter or not?"

"Yes Sir, I am Harry Potter."

"I will answer your question this once, unless I permit you to ask questions, and only then you will not be asking me anything personal, nothing to do with the outside world. Now to answer your sill question, no I am not a silly Death Eater. I am a man who will be questioning you and healing you."

"Now let me do a simple diagnostic on you." Doctor Stannard pulled a stethoscope from his pocket and moved towards Harry. He motioned for him to lift his shirt. The cool of the metal on his skin caused goose bumps to spread across his flesh. "You're heart appears to be in working order." He scribbled something quickly onto his clipboard.

Doctor Stannard motioned for Harry to turn around and lift his shirt once more. Harry could feel the diaphragm moving around his back as the doctor asked him to breathe deep and exhale. When done Harry could hear Doctor Stannard muttering under his breath about excellent lungs.

"Now you must strip, so I can examine the rest of you." His pale blue eyes boring into Harry's vibrant green orbs for what felt like an eternity until finally the doctor clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I do not have time for you to be embarrassed about your body, I am a doctor, I merely need to ensure that you can handle what is to come. Now undress before I am made to undress you."

Harry felt heat rise up into his cheeks as he began to undress. The coolness of the room did nothing to quench his feeling of exposure before the old man in the lab coat. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine as the doctor started his examination on his body. The latex globes that the doctor was wearing felt a bit queer on his body as the man poked and stretched his skin. With a final look into Harry's eyes with a bright light the exam was over. Harry was told to redress and wait on the old lounge.

Feeling violated and vulnerable the embarrassed teen dress and sat on the couch without a word. Harry was deep in thought about what had happened to him today and did not notice when the old man left.

Minutes upon minutes passed by, what was he supposed to be waiting for? His death? Maybe this was a giant mistake, but no the old man knew his address, so this had to be some kind of kidnapping plan. Perhaps he was to be ransomed off? Perhaps he had been watching too much television, but no that would be stupid he wasn't allowed to watch that and besides he was never too interested in it to begin with.

Still waiting Harry drifted off into a restless sleep, images of Sirius falling backwards through the veil to his death while Bellatrix laughed and laughed haunted his dreams. Red and green swirled throughout the blackness his dreams became. Harry abruptly woke up when he heard the grinding noise of stone against stone once more.

With a crick in his neck from how he had slept, Harry squinted his eyes in order to let the least amount of light through to his eyes. He could see a figure once more becoming clearer in his vision. A man with shaggy black hair now stood before him.

"Sirius?"


End file.
